Shades Of Night and Day
by Kali Shan
Summary: Harry and Hermione are now Head Boy and Girl! Ron's slightly jealous. He's about to be thrown off Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Luna is about to pull a fast one. Read and Review if you want more!
1. Default Chapter

****

Shades of Night and Day

*Summary- End of Harry's 4th Year. Hermione's hug...and everything it means to Harry. Reassurance. Hope. Friendship and love-...love...Then it goes on to tell about how Harry can't stand Cho's crying fits and how Hermione is always there with him. Leads up to Their Seventh year.*

"Harry? Harry! Have you seen Pig?" Ron asked loudly from the bottom of the staircase a number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Erm...I think Ginny loaded him up in the car." Ron yelled back annoyingly," That prat! She's always acting like I can't handle..." His voice trailed off and a knock came at his door.

It was Hermione. "Harry! Harry!" She grabbed his neck and hugged him hard. "I'm Head Girl! Do you know- Head Girl!" Harry smiled broadly. "Yes, I know. Well done! Guess who's Head Boy?" Hermione's face fell. "Ron?" She said quietly. Harry shook his head. "Me."

Hermione grinned and jumped on to him, propelling them directly onto the floor. "Oh Harry Potter! You totally had me going!" Harry grinned and they both gazed into each others eyes. Footsteps sounded and Hermione scrambled up. Her brown eyes were still lingering with delight and she gingerly straightened her robes.

The door opened and revealed Ron.

Hermione paid on attention, and started pinning Harry's badge onto his robes as well. Ron looked a bit disgusted and tried to lure Harry away. "Harry, c'mon mate. We must nick some of Fred and George's new products!" Hermione grinned at Harry. "Go ahead. I'm going to start on Hexes V."

He nodded and walked off with Ron feeling lighter than ever. Never mind Cho. What had she done other than kiss him and cry?

R/R IF YOU WANT MORE.


	2. Chapter 2

Shades Of Night and Day: By Kali Shan  
Chapter 2  
  
By the time Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry'd got into the car with Mrs. Weasley and several other of the Order members, it was ten till the train was due to take off. Hermione kept giving Harry sideways looks from behind her Hex book. Ginny noticed and giggled to herself. "What is so funny?"  
  
Ron demanded of his sister, who, kept giggling girlishly. "SO. Have you talked to Loony- Luna, yet?" Ginny grinned at Hermione and Harry then turned seriously to her brother. "Um, yes. She says she misses you Ronald." Harry burst out laughing and Hermione sprang the chance to grin back at Ginny.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had been talking to the driver quietly the whole ride, finally spoke. "We've arrived. Ron- Harry? Can you two manage all the trunks?" Harry nodded and Ron seemed to be zone-ing out. "C'mon, mate. I'll need help," Harry said laughing to himself.  
  
Ron, still zoned smiled. "I wonder if she missed me this summer..." Ginny appeared behind him. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Harry looked behind her. Luna Loony Lovegood stood there, grinning. "Hello, Ronald! Its great to see you!" Ron nodded. "Y-yeah...great to see you!" Hermione laughed and helped Harry carry their trunks and they all found a compartment.  
  
"I think I'll go invite Neville to join us..." Ginny said smiling. "Yeah, you do that. You've been acting very weird-" She slammed the door in response. "Well. I'm going to start reading." Hermione declared unnecessarily. Harry smiled at Ron and sat beside her. Luna and Ron were so deep in conversation, he doubted whether either noticed Hermione and Harry were present.  
  
"I think I'll just sit here and watch all this romance bloom." Harry said to himself. Hermione sat her book down and reclined back, slightly on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry...d'you think you and Cho will date at all this year?" Harry looked down at her. "I doubt it. I've had my eyes on someone else anyway..." Hermione smiled back. "Oh I wonder who you fancy nowadays." Harry shrugged. "Someone nearby that's for sure." Hermione closed her eyes dreamily and didn't feel much anymore. Harry did the same but not before he heard Luna.  
  
"..I don't know about that Ron. I mean...I think you're definitely sexy!" Harry smiled and hoped nothing would change...well, except that one thing... 


End file.
